


sleepover of peacemaking? somewhat.

by maggotko



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggotko/pseuds/maggotko
Summary: i plan to continue this the concept is very fun :) i like the idea of Blitz and Fizz having a brotherly bond. Some stolitz mentioned but yknow this is me we're talking about. that's obvious.
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas Goetia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	sleepover of peacemaking? somewhat.

"Yknow blitz-"

The robot crunched on a handful of popcorn.

"S' kind of weak of you to be having a slumber party with your arch nemesis or something."

The imp grimaced and silently noted to himself to never let Millie surprise him with anything again.

"It's not like I invited you over, freak."

He rolled over into his blanket, sliding to the far end of the couch.

"wHATT? i thought we were making up!"

His grossly unnatural grin deepened.

"This could've been a reform of our friendship!"

"We never had a friendship."

The robot let out a grainy snort.

"Blitzo."

"..."

"BliTz."

"..."

"Blitz cmon."

"I'm asleep."

"it's your favorite part of the shitty horse movie you put on."

The imp shot up almost immediately.

"So... you wanna like- talk?

"No. i'm watching the movie"

"yowch."

Blitzo continued to stare blankly at the tv. expression for once, somewhat unreadable.  
Fizz's gaze fell on the imps phone almost all at once.

"Who's texting you this late? i didn't know you had any friends"

Blitzo snorted.

"Not a friend."

"There's always something new with you isnt there blitz!"

Again. that gross freakish smile.

"..."

"Who's the mystery texter, than?"

"Nobody."

"I have a right to know! we were best friends!"

"WERE. being the key word there."

The robot shrugged.

"Worth a shot! s' not like they'd be that interesting anyways."

Blitzo paused. he had a chance to totally one up his enemy at the cost of his dignity.

Not like he had much of that anyways.  
the imp grabbed a piece of popcorn and subtlety crushed it in his hand.

"The Goetian Prince."

"What about him?"

"You asked who was texting me."

Another gross robotic laugh.

"..."

"You're- not kidding-?"

"..."

"Cmon blitz there's no wa-"

And then as if god himself had pity on him, the phone rang.

**Author's Note:**

> for once i am posting at a somewhat normal hour!


End file.
